Yes Or No
by Cards
Summary: A story of Jim's first job and the adventures on a trading vessle with a drunk captain, strange second mate and a hull full of dried fish, and the lessons that one can still learn from space
1. Welcome Aboard

"First mate Jim Hawkins." A tall brown haired boy said to a mirror. "No, too relaxed, too casual." He stood up straight again. "First mate James Hawkins, Sir!"

Something started crawling up his back. "MORPH!" He yelled turning arouns to look at his back in the mirror. The jelly worm crawling up his back turned into a pink Plasma blob. 

"JIMMY!" A shrill voice yelled. 

"B.E.N!" Jim yelled back grabbing his pack. "Shut up!"

"Shutting up!" Jim stormed down the stairs his mother insisted on going with him. 

"Oh honey, I'm going to miss you so much!" She wrapped her arms around him.

"Mom!" He hissed.

"Oh sorry dear didn't mean to embarrass you!" She said straightens his shirt. "Now do what the captain tells you, don't get drunk, and play nice with the other sailors!" Sarah Hawkins said waving from the transport that was taking her back to montresant. "HONEY I'LL MISS YOU!" Jim walked away as fast as possible to the appropriate dock. 

"R.L.S Devotion." Jim muttered looking around for the schooner, as he found it, a girl in a long over coat greeted him. 

"James Hawkins?" She asked.

"Jim." He automatically corrected. 

"Oh, I see, Jim. I'm Adara second mate so I'll be working with you a lot." She smiled.

"Where's the captain?"

"Sleeping, Drinking, whoring, any number of vices."

"Where are our quarters?"

"Hmm, down we go!" Adara slid down the steep ladder and moved quickly around the hull of the ship into a small hall way of rooms. "Second to the left, mines across from it, I'm almost always up so if you need anything just knock!" She popped in to her room and came out with out her coat on. 

"So when do we cast off?"

"Near as noon as the captain gets here. I've sailed with him before. Horrible captain, relies on the mates more then anything. So you up to commanding a ship Hawkins?"

"Guess so." Jim reached back to tug on his braid finding only air when he reached for it.

Adara turned around sharply. "There are no guesses on a ship, Hawkins, only yes and no." Her mood change freaked Jim out. "Is that clear."

Forgetting completely that he was a higher rank then her Jim nodded meekly.

"Good." She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. "Washed it today, the worst part of being in space, can't wash your hair." Jim looked her over, brown hair, medium build, blue eyes, the tan skin all sailors had from exposure to the sun. "See something ya like?" She joked.

"Huh?" 

"The rigorous exception of my body." Adara smiled.

"Oh no, how old are you?"

"Me, about 17 and your self." 

"18."

"You were the kid on the legacy weren't you? Three years ago."

"Yeah."

"Full scholarship into the academy, I envy you that. But why a job on this ship, our cargo's just dried fish. You could be on a much better ship no question."

"I dunno, first offer I got." Jim shrugged. "How'd you get on here?"

"My father got me the job."

"Oh, daddy paid some one to give you the job?"

"No, Daddy wanted his first mate to have a job after we had to sell our schooner to pay bills." Another mood swing, this time to incredibly pissed off person.

"Sorry." 

Adara turned around and stalked up to the deck. Jim followed watching the crew as he familiarized him self with the surroundings. The captain stumbled aboard and smacked Adara soundly on the rear.

"Captain!" She snapped "How many times have I told you!" 

"Shush hun." One of the deck hands looked up.

"Cap'n!" He said loudly. "some one said something about a raid on the stores, shouldn't you check?"

"Good idea…"

"Dominic."

"Yeah!" The captain walked down and Jim started to give cast off orders. 

Disclaimer: I own Adara, the captain and Dominic. Disney owns the rest.

Author's notes: Okay I wanted to voyage into a new Fandom (No pun intended) and I have always loved Treasure Island and so when Treasure Planet came out I loved it and so I did this! BTW: I figured he went to some sort of academy for sailing and that took three years to graduate. 


	2. Setting Sail

Adara smiled at Dominic as the Captain was given an excuse to go below deck. "Dom, this is Jim." She pointed him out as the two were releasing the sails. "He's the first mate." She explained.

"How much experience he got?" Dom asked his black hair falling into his eyes as the line stopped releasing and all held fast. 

"One voyage and an academy education." Adara said holding the line taught. 

"Jealous?" Dom asked her.

"You bet I am." 

"Let it go!" Jim yelled and quickly all conversation stopped as they let the line fly through their hands but still controlling the speed. Jim tied it off and Adara went and did the same to the other line. Jim looked around anxiously to see if he needed to remember anything else. Adara came up behind him. 

"Good job first mate." She said. "No one died and we remembered to bring the anchor up." She laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "You want a tour of the ship?" She asked as Dominic and another hand started fighting. 

"Should I stop them?" Jim asked pointing. The other hand, Olin, had taken a swing at Dominic who just laughed it off and Jabbed back. "On the Legacy…" He started.

"Jim this isn't the Legacy." Adara told him calmly. "The Legacy was a ship over run with Pirates, this ship has hard working people whom I've sailed all around the Galaxy with. Dom and Olin are just joking around." She said. "You've got to remember there are a lot of differences between the Devotion and the Legacy."

"But fighting…" Jim said "it must be demoralizing…" 

"Actually it gets tensions out before they get really bad, like I said there are a lot of differences here then on other ships. You're the only new crew member on board. The rest of us have been flying together for a good three years."

"Who was the first mate before me?" Jim asked.

"This is the Galley, and out cook Chris." She introduced the two. "Chris is a great chef!" She said smiling. 

"Hey!" Chris seemed to be about in his mid thirty's and with a large smile, his face was badly scarred. "You ever hungry I'll be here and I'll whip you up something." He would have put his hand out to shake but he was currently gutting a Monolith Chicken to dry. "We got Perps in the barrel over their in case you need some energy." 

Jim remembered the experience he had with a perp barrel on the Legacy. The horror of betrayal and wishing it wasn't true. 

"You okay Lad?" Chis asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah." Jim pulled himself together. He was a first mate now not a cabin boy, he didn't have time for such memories.

Adara raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Come on, this way to the crew mess. We all have to eat there." She showed him the polished floor and large Tables. "The captain eats in his cabin. You might not see him again till we reach planet side." 

"Why is he the captain?"

"Because Mutiny is against the law." Adara answered honestly. "Anyway. He runs first watch. So you might want to get some sleep, you have second." 

"What about you?" Jim asked. 

"Dawn watch." she called it by the old name, even though in space there was no dawn, it was all based off of hours. So she meant the watch that was split up by breakfast. 

"Can we talk?" He asked her.

"Sure, why not your room its bigger." They went below deck and into his room. 

"Why are you here?"

"I told you I needed a job."

"That wasn't what I meant."

"Well then say what you mean." Adara leaned back in the chair. 

"Why aren't you married or anything?" Jim said. 

"Oh why am I sailing around because I'm a girl?"

"I know Spacers can be girls!" Jim defended her question. "But you're pretty enough that you should be at home with a bunch of kids…"

"Jim," Adara said. "I made the decision to become a spacer and I haven't regretted it in the least." She shrugged. "I might settle down some day but space is in my bones. I doubt I could. Is that all?" Adara asked, sounding tired.

"Yeah…" Jim stayed on the bed as she left, the loud sound of her canvas pants brushing against each other seemed deafening to him.

As the door clicked shut Dominic stood waiting for Adara he hugged her and kissed her softly, then they went into her room until their watch.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jim or Amelia or anything from Treasure Planet. I own the rest though.

Author's notes: Okay, there was a lot about Jim being Out of Character. Please bear with me! I would HOPE that after three years in what appears to be a spacer school he wouldn't be the same moody teenager we all know and Love. During those three years he would have grown up, A LOT. I was on a ship for five days and I grew up! 

Bet no one expected Adara to be in a relationship! Nope So far her and Jim have not reason to get together. She is in a happy relationship with Dominic (Also called Dom).

Shout Outs:

Jessie Hart: Yeah, Ben is great. A bet most people will be mad that I had to leave him behind… ah well (See first bit of Author's note.)

TMC: Ohh Thanks is 27 days soon? -Hides-

Jill- This story is really an exploration of the fandom… I'm glad that I got some things right. But I'm learning as I go along.

Mustang-Grl- Thanks! That seems to be a favorite bit! 

A Person (M L Europe)- Thanks! I know Jim was a bit Out Of Character but he was supposed to be! Erm At the moment neither the Doc Or Amelia seem to be able to make appearances… I wish they could though!

Bunny- When was he mean? I really wanna know, because that isn't my goal! I love Jim!

The Blue Howler- Thanks!


	3. Peeling Potatoes

Jim walked up onto the deck watching the Crew. This crew was a lot more diverse then that of the Legacy. They also all knew each other, not as the pirates had, in a creepy we're randomly selected but know everyone way. This crew had an aura of familiarity brought on not by a need for revenge but from long voyages with each other and a respect for everyone on board.

"Hey Chris." Jim said to the cook. Some how in his wandering's the boy had meandered into the galley. "How are you?"

"Good, and yourself?" Chris asked, peeling a bunch of potatoes. 

"Dunno, it's a new ship. New Crew, everyone else knows each other. Want some help?"

"Sure, can always use help, we don't have a cabin boy aboard. Couple Able bodied but we normally use them topside." He handed Jim a knife. 

"Why is almost everyone a human on board?" Jim asked.

"Capitan is very particular. Doesn't like Aliens, he's from earth. America. The most prejudice area of our galaxy." Chris explained. "He's speciesist. Didn't want to hire Adara, she's a half ling."

"Really, she looks human." Jim said.   
  
"Yeah and she's a pretty little thing as well. Most of the men on board would love to be Dom." Chris smiled. "The poor girls' half humanoid." He said referring to the genetically engineered people made for pleasure during the cloning revolution. 

They had been thought to be perfect in every way but were in fact faulty in one way, they could reproduce, only certain ones with a genetic code that was less perfect, the prototypes which had been sold to the wealthy and gotten rid of, people forgetting these were living breathing creatures. The prototypes were found and sometimes brought into a family as a parent or lover. The children born of these matches had no special talents, though some were exceedingly beautiful. Most though looked completely human, though all had the genetic code on them that ostracized them from the human population.

"She doesn't look it." Jim said, the legends he'd heard being of remarkable woman who were so beautiful they hurt to look at, not girls who were apparently insane and had mental problems. "And why would they want to be Dom?"

"The two are married." Chris said watching Jim Peel Potatoes, assuring himself that he could before Turing to his own work. "Have been for six months." He smiled "I wish only the best for them, but Dom has quite the temper. Don't make him think that you want Adara." 

"Why would I want her?" Jim asked "She's been really rude to me, and snappy."

"She's like that to all crew members, but she didn't seem to bad to me, maybe you just think she's worse then she is." Chris smiled. "Anyway she's got good reason to be snippy towards you. The Captain replaced her with you, didn't want a half-ling to Be second in command but she was the best you could get."

"Really?" Jim asked. 

"Yeah. Capitan hates her, he knows she's good though, she was raised on a schooner. Earned everything she's gotten the hard way." Chris said. "Don't think too badly of her." 

"She's weird." Jim said finishing up with the potatoes. "I'm gunna go up topside."

"Have fun." Chris waved and went back to his stew "The young people on this ship." He muttered. 

Jim walked around, he saw the blonde man Dom had been fighting with, he was sitting with a piece of wood and whittling on it. 

"Sorry sir." the man said standing up when he noticed Jim's Shadow. "I'm not on watch." He placed the carving and knife in his pocket. "We're allowed to do what we wish." Orlin said, his tongue sounded a little thick like he wasn't the most educated of men. He looked to be about 25 and had a straggly beard and cloudy blue eyes.

"I didn't think you were doing anything wrong." Jim said wondering if this crew would accept him. "I just wanted to watch space go by." He said leaning on the rail, silently watching his home fade in the eh recesses of space. The hand went back to carving after a while.

On the bow Dominic and Adara watched where they were headed with great interest.

Author's Notes: Woot! I wrote more!

Shout outs: (TWO, rather sad for me…)

Jessie Heart: YAY! REVIEW THIS CHAPPIE!!

Team Bonet: Thanks! That was really helpful! (Will try to make Jim less sarcastic in future.) Although I will explain that. In the British navy you could buy a position on a ship, no talent needed just cash, Jim was actually offended because he worked to get a position and thinking a rich girl just was given it to her made him mad. He wasn't being rude just pissy


End file.
